The Ultimate Potion
by Black Durion
Summary: The Ultimate Potion, with its help Harry can do anything. big Harry Harem also his twin sister is in his harem so if you don't like incest don't read  also i might add some one back from the dead only they're as young as harry . r&r pleas
1. Chapter 1

Angry. That is what the boy in the smallest bedroom on Number 4 Privet Drive was feeling. He wasn't angry because his godfather, the escaped but innocent Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black, was dead. He wasn't angry because he was stuck at a place he didn't want to be. He was angry because of the conclusion he had come to about his life after three days of deep thinking. That conclusion was that he was nothing more than a weapon to Dumbledore and a stepping stone to his so called _friends_.

_-Flashback 3 days ago-_

_As Harry was walking back from the loo, he heard Hermione say to Ginny "Can you believe we almost died, all because we so blindly followed Harry to the Department of Mysteries just on a whim?"_

"_Yeah, look what happened to Sirius. That could have been us if we hadn't gotten that extra auror training last summer when we were inducted into the Order last summer."_

_-End flashback-_

That was all he needed to hear. He stayed away from them for the rest of the trip. When he returned to the compartment to retrieve his trunk they asked him where he had been. "By myself," he had replied to them. Though that wasn't completely true; a few minutes after he found a compartment all to himself, Marietta Edgecombe walked in. She was surprised to see Harry sitting in the compartment; she hadn't noticed him until after she had closed the door. For the first twenty minutes neither one said a word. Then, Marietta told Harry that she was very sorry for betraying him and the DA. He had asked her why she did it and she told him that her mum worked at the Ministry of Magic and Umbridge was threatening to have her mum fired. At first he didn't know if he should believe her or not, but then he decided that she wasn't Granger or Weasley and should at least be given the chance to prove herself as such. Just as they were stopping at Platform 9 ¾ he asked her why, at first, she didn't seem to like him. Marietta slightly blushed at that, but it was enough for Harry to notice. She told him that she would tell him at a later date. In the end Harry walked off the Hogwarts Express with Marietta's owl address.

That had all happened three days ago.

Once he got back to Privet Drive he sat down and started to think about the past five years of his life. After thinking for so long he realized that it was far too much of a coincidence that the Weasleys just happened to be at King's Cross Station talking about muggles where any one could over hear. Despite what Hermione may think Harry had read _Hogwarts, a History_ several times; it stated that muggle-born students would be escorted to Diagon Alley by a Hogwarts professor. Sure, he wasn't muggle-born but he was raised by them. So, shouldn't a professor have shown him Diagon Alley instead of Hagrid? Harry was brought out of his musing, thinking, and planning when a bird flew through the window. Now, while most wizards sent post by owl, he had never received a letter by a raven before. As soon as he took the letter from the bird, it flew off. He looked down at the letter and saw that it was a black envelope with two double-headed axes crossed over each other and a 'G' in between them in silver ink. It was the seal of Gringotts bank. _'What could they possibly want? I've never received anything from them before.'_ Harry thought to himself.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
The reading of Sirius Orion Black's Will shall be held this Saturday June 6, 1996 at 11:30. Since you are the main recipient you are to be here at 11:30 as the will can not be read without you.  
Sincerely, Rookfoot  
Gringotts Wills and Inheritance Department Head_

Harry stood there looking at the letter. Before he had a chance to let it sink in, a second owl flew in, dropped its letter and left before he had put the letter from Gringotts down. On this second letter was the seal of Hogwarts. _'I bet I know what this is about.'_ He thought just before opening the letter.

_Dear Harry,  
I hope you are doing well after Sirius's death. I told the goblins at Gringotts not to bother you with the will as you were still grieving and that I would take care of everything.  
Sincerely, Dumbledore_

After reading the letter from Dumbledore, Harry was fuming with anger. So much so, that the air was crackling with magic and his eyes were glowing. It wasn't until Hedwig hooted that he stopped. _'Why haven't any owls from the Ministry shown up? What a minute… the Ministry can only detect wand magic, not wandless or magical auras. I think I know how I'll be getting to hear that will.'_ Harry then went over to his desk pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing.

_Dear Rookfoot, (Gringotts Wills and Inheritance Department Head)  
I have received the letter about the will reading. Immediately after I received the letter, another owl arrived with a letter from Dumbledore stating that I shouldn't go and that he would take care of everything. He told you in his letter to you that I said it was okay for him to over see the will on my behalf. Well, that is a lie; I said no such thing. In fact I would like the reading of the will to be moved up without him or anyone else knowing. Could you please also provide me with a portkey? Dumbledore has people watching the house to make sure I don't go anywhere.  
Sincerely, Harry Potter  
P.S. Do most wizards get a bank statement? I've been wondering how much I have in my vault._

Harry then folded the letter and went to Hedwig's cage. "I need you to deliver this letter to Gringotts as fast as possible and then what for a reply. Can you do this for me, girl?" he asked her. Hedwig hooted once and bit his finger affectionately then stuck out her leg once Harry had finished she flew off like a bullet.

-Meanwhile-

Su Li was glad to be home for the summer. It wasn't that she didn't like school, but with Umbridge there for her 5th year it was a little difficult. She was now in her room about to go downstairs for lunch when an owl flew in and dropped a letter. She picked up the letter and instantly knew it was from her cousin, Mai Li, by the handwriting.

_Dear Su Li,  
How are you in England? I've heard that England's last dark lord has returned from the dead. Things are not much better for me here in Japan; father has run into some trouble with the Ministry and if he does not pay them the debt he owes them, I am to be sold as payment. He has until this Saturday. I know I'm probably asking too much, but do you know of a way to help me?  
Your cousin, Mai Li_

'_I always know that uncle of mine would get his family in a position like this. Now, how do I help Mai?'_ After thinking about it for a few hours Su finally had an idea; she would ask her fiancé for help, although this meant she and the other girls would have to tell him that he was engaged to them. _'I will send an owl to Daphne and Susan tomorrow asking for help in telling him.'_ And with that, Su went downstairs for lunch.

-Meanwhile-

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were in Susan's room, talking about the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_. "Can you believe all the stuff they put in here about him, after all that's happened?" Hannah asked. "Yeah, it really is filled with nothing but lies about him." replied Susan. "Hey, I got the camera ready." she added. She and Hannah got into position and waited for the flash.

After the flash, Hannah asked Susan "Do you think Tracey was right? Should we tell him?"

"I really don't know, Hannah; we can owl Daphne and Padma tomorrow and ask them what they think." answered Susan.

-Later that night-

Harry had just finished supper and was walking into his room, when he saw the envelope from Gringotts. Picking the letter off the bed; he tore the envelope open to read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
The matter you have brought before us has raised many questions. Especially the part about your bank statements. Since you are the main recipient of the will only you need to hear it. This letter will become a portkey and bring you to Gringotts portkey chamber tomorrow at 10:30 sharp. I hope to see you then.  
Sincerely, Rookfoot  
Gringotts Wills and Inheritance Department Head_

'_This is perfect. There's a guard change five minutes before 10:30 tomorrow and it's Mundungus' turn tomorrow and since he doesn't have a job the next guard change won't happen for another 8 hours. If my theory on wandless magic is correct then this is going to help me greatly,'_ thought Harry as he finished packing his trunk. _'Well, tomorrow is a new day for me, so better get plenty of sleep. Because tomorrow I start living for me.'_ And with that, Harry was asleep.

-Meanwhile across the darkened land-

_A forest on an Isle:_  
"Do you see that, sister?" asked a figure to the other. "Yes, I do, dear sister. Mars is unusually bright tonight. As well as Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, and the Sirius star. Something will be happening soon."

_A place between realms:_  
The shadowy creature was looking into the distance as it ruffed it feathers. _'The darkness is changing. What is happening?'_ it asked, as it continued to gaze at the between realm.

_A forgotten place:_  
"Did the two of you feel that?" a small glowing red being asked its fellow small blue and green companions. "Yes," answered the blue one. "The elements have started to shift," replied the green one.

_A darkened bedroom:_  
A young girl sat cross-legged on her bed with her eyes faintly glowing white. "So, you have now come to the crossroads of your life, Harry. What path will you choose?"

Suddenly a voice shouted. "Luna, time for bed." Luna Lovegood then climbed under the covers of her bed and went to sleep wondering what path Harry Potter would choose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gringotts part 1.

-The next day-

Harry awoke a few minutes after 8:30, after showering and getting dressed he went downstairs. He only saw his Aunt Petunia in the kitchen, as Vernon and Dudley had already left for the day. He was able to get through breakfast without too much happening. When he got back upstairs, Harry kneeled in front of his trunk, placed his right hand on top in the middle of the trunk. He then started to concentrate on shrinking the trunk and pushing out his magic into the trunk. Within a few minutes the trunk with all he owned was small enough to fit inside his pocket. He then went and did the same to Hedwig's cage. Harry had told Hedwig to meet up with him at Diagon Alley later today. When he finished with her cage, he saw that there was only 6 minutes until the guard change. Harry started concentrating immediately on putting Mundungus asleep. After the 6 minutes had passed, he looked out the window to see Mundungus take his usual post as the drunk asleep on the bench down the street. Harry crouched down carefully by the window; he took careful aim at Mundungus and, after he was sure he had concentrated enough to put him asleep for 8 hours, he fired. A moment later Mundungus was out like a light. _'Part one of plan 'FREEDOM' is a success,'_ Harry thought to himself. He looked at the clock on the desk and saw that he only had a minute left until the portkey activated. He took out the letter and waited; soon enough he felt a familiar tug behind his naval. A few seconds later Harry arrived at Gringotts.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I see that you have arrived on time. I am Ripsaw; I will take you to Rookfoot's office. Now, follow me. The others are already there waiting for your arrival," the goblin to Harry's left told him.

'_Others? I thought this was to be private.'_ Harry thought to himself. When Ripsaw and Harry arrived Rookfoot's office, Harry saw that it was other goblins, not wizards.

"Good day Mr. Potter I am Rookfoot," said the goblin in the middle. "To my left is Colduk, your finance manager, and to my right is Longhur, head of the emancipation department. After reading you letter I have asked them both to be here. In your letter you stated that Mr. Dumbledore had lied to us, which we will not be taking well, if it is true. You also stated that you have not received your monthly bank statement in how long?"

"I have never received one, sir."

"WHAT! How can that be, we sent them all on time for Dumbledore to give to you. Have you at least seen your parents' will? Dumbledore was supposed to have shown that to you on your 11th birthday. Especially with the marriage contract and it being a less than three months until you are to wed."

"No I have not seen my parents' will, and what marriage contract?" Harry asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"You haven't read your parents' will?" Rookfoot asked in a voice so cold it would have frozen the devil. Harry shook his head no. Rookfoot looked to his left at Colduk. "What do the records say?" he asked him.

Colduk said only one word that gave plenty of answers "Dumbledore."

"Tell us everything, Mr. Potter." said Longhur, speaking for the first time.

So, for the next two hours Harry told them everything about his life. "Now, I'm here in your office, Mr. Rookfoot, still wondering what this marriage contract is about."

"Thank you for telling us all of that, Mr. Potter. We will get to the marriage contract in a few moments. First, your emancipation. This was in with part of your godfather's will. It is the only part that we know about. In the event that he died you were to be emancipated immediately and claim the title 'Lord Black' since he has left everything to you, and then he charmed the will not to open unless you did so. We need you to sign here with this blood quill as this must be done in blood."

Harry, not really liking having to sign in blood, did it quickly to get it over with. After signing the piece of parchment Harry felt a slight tingle in his body a he officially became, Lord Black. Once it was over, the folded piece of parchment on Rookfoot's desk opened.

"If you would please hand me your wand, Mr. Potter I will remove the Ministry of Magic's detection and tracking charms," said Longhur. Harry handed him his wand and he said a few words in Gooblegrook and gave it back to Harry. "You can now do magic when ever you want, since you are now an adult."

"Now, the will of Sirius Orion Black." Rookfoot then picked up the piece of parchment and started to read. "_**'I, Sirius Orion Black, being of a sound mind and body, make this my last will and testament. To my last friend alive Remus Lupin, I leave 500,000,000 galleons and the summer house in northern France. To Nymphadora Tonks I leave 500,000,000 galleons and the only book in the entire Black family library on balance and stealth.**_

_**Finally to my godchild Harry who is now the new Lord Black I leave everything else. 2,500,000,000 galleons, the house in London, Castle Black in Scotland, several different investments the Black family has, a personal letter, all of the items in the Black family vault, and a few bonded marriage contracts. Sorry about the contracts, Harry. My brother is dead and when I escaped Azkaban prison I was an escaped convict the contracts would fall to the next Lord Black, in this case you. You are now bonded to Marietta Edgecombe, Millicent Bullstrode, and Angelina Johnson. Well, that's everything, got to go, bye.'**_ Well, that was enlightening. Now, it seems you are bound to another marriage contract. I suppose it is time to explain the marriage contract your parents made for you and your fiancées. Here at Gringotts we have many chambers that do many things. One such thing is our Soul Chamber which tells a person who their soul mate is. Since your parents wanted to ensure the Potter line they came here about half a year after you were born. Now, most people would only have one soul mate. On a rare occasion two. You, Mr. Potter, had six. Once your parents saw the names of the girls, they contacted their parents to let them know. The parents of all six girls came here to have the same test done. The results were the same as they were with you, six names appeared. The girls were most likely told of this before going to Hogwarts, since that is what all of the parents decided. I now see that since you haven't read your parents' will that you have no idea of what will happen to you and them if you have not married and consummated your marriage to them a week after your sixteenth birthday."

"What will happen to me?"

"You and they will die."

"Who are the girls and how do I contact them as well as Marietta, Millicent, and Angelina?" Harry asked.

"The girls have already been contacted. They should be here in a half hour. As for who the other girls are they are Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Su Li, Padma Patil, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass," said Rookfoot. "We shall now read your parent's will. _**We, James and Lily Evens-Potter, being of sound mind and body, make this our last will and testament. To Sirius Black we leave 500,000,000 galleons and Harry as Sirius is Harry's Godfather. If Sirius is unable to for some reason he is to go to his Godmother Alice Longbottom. Harry is under no circumstances to be sent to Lily's sister. We leave Remus Lupin 500,000,000 galleons and he can't give it back. To Harry we leave everything else The remaining 4 billion galleons, Potter castle, Potter manor, the three houses in England, the two houses in France and the U.S., the house in Japan,**_ _**vault full of family items,**_ _**and six future wives.**_

"While we wait for the women to arrive, I suggest we make use of the Heir, Unblocking, Animagus, and Familiar chambers. If you would follow me." Rookfoot then stood and walked out of his office.

Harry followed him to a hallway filled with doors, three stories down from the floor they were previously on. The first chamber they went in to was the Unblocking chamber. The room wasn't really big about one-fifth the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. "In here any blocks that have been put on you will be removed. It doesn't matter if the block is magical, physically, or mental, they're all unblocked. Now, If you would please cut your finger and press it on the stone," Rookfoot said, pointing out the stone in the middle of the room. Harry walked up to the stone and cut his finger with the small knife next to the stone. Not even a mere moment after he put his finger on the stone Harry felt a rush of power. Everything could be understood better, things could be remembered easier, he could feel more of his magic, and he was taller. "Now, follow me to the Heir Chamber, Mr. Potter." Rookfoot walked to a door in the middle of the hall. "Do the same here that you did in the Unblocking chamber. The names of the families you are the heir of will appear above the stone and the family rings will be summoned to the table next to it and the wills of the families will be sent to my office." Harry walked up to the stone and placed his cut finger on the stone. The first name to appear was _Potter, _then _Black,_ next there was_ Emyrs, Le Fay, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, _and last and most surprising of all _Azkaban_. "It seems that you are the heir to several families and the new Lord of them, especially Azkaban."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked the goblin.

"What I mean is there is more to Azkaban than just a prison. The Lord of Azkaban, has people that he rules over. Good thing that you have been found, too; the Ministry was less than two years away from taking it over."

"Why is that?"

"Azkaban Isle, where the Lord of Azkaban lives, is an isle of peace. On this Isle you have humans, elves, dark elves, werewolves, ice people, vampires, nekos, nagas, centaurs, and saydas. If the Ministry were to take over the isle the elves, dark elves, ice people, nekos, nagas, and saydas would be cast out of England or killed. The vampires would just be killed. The werewolves all tagged and oppressed. And the wizards and witches would be forced under Ministry rule and also oppressed, especially the ones that use what those idiots at the Ministry call 'dark magic'."

"There is no difference between dark or light magic. Intent is the only difference." Harry replied sagely.

"You are wise for one so young."

"It was the only thing Voldemort taught me."

Rookfoot nodded his head at this statement, and then said, "put the rings on and let's head for the Familiar Chambers."

Harry looked at the eight rings on the table. The first ring he picked up was the Potter ring. The ring was gold with an etching of a stag. He put the Potter ring on his right middle finger. The next ring was the Black ring. This ring was silver with a large onyx stone with a silver grim in the middle of it. He put the Black ring on his left middle finger. The next ring was the Azkaban ring. This ring was solid black with runes carved into it. He put the Azkaban ring on his right index finger. The next ring was the Gryffindor ring. This ring was gold with a ruby in the middle and two lion heads facing towards the ruby. He put the Gryffindor ring on his left index finger. The next ring was the Slytherin ring. This ring was a small silver snake with emeralds for eyes. He put the Slytherin ring on his right ring finger. The next ring was the Ravenclaw ring. This ring was silver with small sapphire stones around the ring. He put the Ravenclaw ring on his left ring finger. The next ring was the Le Fay ring. This ring was silver with onyx made into threads wrapped around the ring with a gold rune in the middle. He put the Le Fay ring on his right pinky finger. The final ring was the Emyrs ring. This ring was a mix of silver and gold, it had three runes on it, one made of diamond, another ruby, and the last rune, emerald. He put the Emyrs ring on his left pinky finger. "Rookfoot, who exactly are the Emyrs family?" Harry asked the goblin.

The old goblin looked at him with what could only be called surprise, and then answered "Surely you have heard of Merlin's family name before? Then again, it is not everyday that one hears that name."

They went to the next door over to the Familiar Chamber. To say that the chamber was large was an understatement. "We may get some large familiars," said Rookfoot, answering Harry's question before he could even ask it. Harry, already knowing what to do, went to the stone cut his finger and placed the finger on the stone. A moment later six balls of light appeared. The three smallest of the balls of light turned out to be three fairies one; was red, another blue, and lastly green. The three fairies flew up to him "Hello Master." said the red one. "My name is Hi I'm a fire fairy. To my right is Mizu, a water fairy. To my left is Tsuchi, an earth fairy." Harry just looked at the fairies. Hi had short red hair in spikes, Mizu's blue hair was long and flowing down to just past her knees and Tsuchi's green hair was short, just past her shoulders. The surprising things were each fairies breasts were the size of a large grape, they were about five and a half inches tall, and finally they were naked. The next ball of light turned out to be a twelve foot white snake. The snake had bright purple eyes. "Hello Massster. I am Reaper a white ssshi sssnake." The snake hissed to him as it slithered towards him. The next ball of light turned out to be a large black bird with sliver eyes. '_That bird is bigger than Fawkes.'_ Harry thought. "Greetings, young master. I am Shade a shadow phoenix." The last and largest turned out to be a _person_? Upon closer inspection Harry saw that she wasn't a person. She was black with white markings. She stood at six feet. She had a pair of horns come from the front top corners of her scalp towards the back of her skull and a pair of black bat like wings coming out of her shoulder blades that could stretch out to five feet from the tip of the wing to the shoulder blades, she had a four-foot-long tail coming out of her just above her buttocks. Her hair was white with red streaks; it reached the small of her back. Her eyes bright green with slits for pupils. Her breasts were an I cup possibly a J cup. She was also naked. "Hello Master." she said seductively. "I am Lilith, a succubus," she told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Interesting, it is not every day an old goblin like me come to work and finds that a wizard has six familiars and one of them being a succubus." said Rookfoot. Harry had completely forgotten about him being there. "To the final chamber the, Animagus Chamber." And with that the goblin started to walk to the door.

Thanks to the family rings giving Harry small bits of knowledge he, knew that Hi, Mizu, Tsuchi and Lilith would not wear clothes unless he asked them to do so. He also knew that they would think it was because he did not like their bodies, because he knew in the rare and few times that a fairy or succubus were bonded or were a familiar, the most important thing was helping their master and making sure their master liked their body. If their master told them to put clothes on it was a sign of failure and shame. Harry walked out the door following Rookfoot. Hi, Mizu, and Tsuchi flew in front of him, Shade above him. Lilith walked behind him carrying Reaper.

The Animagus Chamber looked a lot like the Familiar Chamber in size. Harry went up to the stone and did as he had in the past three chambers. At first he didn't feel any thing than he started to grow smaller, about the size of Shade, with blue and white feathers. He felt cold very cold, but it felt right. Then, he started to grow until he reached eight feet and started to float. He had a cloak so black it made the cloak of dementors look grey. The cloak also felt like hard and soft, fleshy almost like a second skin. There were several chains wrapped around and hanging off the body and arms. Out of the back was a pair of dragon-like wings, but without all the flesh, like it was decaying. In his hand, if you could call it that, was a scythe. A black never-ending mist came from him. He could taste fear, despair, and agony and he liked it. Suddenly, he started to grow to a massive size. The wings stayed and felt stronger. Every nerve in this new body felt electrified. Even though he was massive he felt fast and powerful, oh the power. Finally, Harry shrunk back to his normal body. "What the hell did I just become?" was the first question he asked.

Lilith answered. "Well, you just came back from being a lightening dragon, a rare and almost extinct breed of dragon. You first form was a rare ice phoenix. Hardly anyone sees an ice phoenix anymore. Your second form, I believe, is one I've only heard about in horror stories. You know what a dementor is, yes?" Seeing her master's nod she continued. "The form you took was the level above a dementor. A dementor emperor. They were thought to have ceased to be years ago. Dementor emperors are among the most powerful, it would normally take fifty highly trained wizards and witches to take one down, you can crush a Patronus Charm, and you can summon the souls to you. Dementors were once human who have become twisted in their despair, but they may one day become free. Dementor emperors, however, not so much hope. The power of a dementor emperor to a dementor would be like a seventh year's power to a first year's power, a lot of difference. In time you will even be able to summon the cloak and scythe while in human form. This is also probably a sign of your power and being Lord Azkaban."

"Oh, okay." Harry said, not really sure how he should react to one of his animagus being the form above what he feared the most.

"Mr. Potter, before we go to see the others will there be anything else you need?" Rookfoot asked.

"Yes, First, I need a way to access the money in my vault without always having to go to the vault. Second, I need a way to spend muggle money the same way. Third, I want all of the money from Potter, Black, Emyrs, Le Fay, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Azkaban in one vault and the items in another vault. Fourth, I want an account set up for each of the girls at ten million galleons. Fifth, I need proof that I am emancipated in the muggle world and able to drive, so, I also need a driver's license. Sixth, I need you others hearing about this for as long as possible. Seventh, I would like to go to my vaults. Finally, do you know how to contact Azkaban Isle?" Harry answered and asked.

"Your assistants on Azkaban Isle have already been notified as soon you put that ring on. They were told to arrive here quietly and discreetly. As for the items and money, already done. We will get a full listing of them when we're done and back in my office. The accounts for the girls will be ready by the time you leave. We will now go and get you a money bag, a magical muggle wallet, driver's license, passport, and proof of insurance. Then we will go to the vaults." Rookfoot then led Harry to an office off to the side. "Stand here, Mr. Potter." Before he could ask why, Harry was blinded by a bright light. "Your driver's license and passport are now done. In a few minutes you will have been licensed to drive for three months. Here is the Gringotts money bag. Think of what ever amount it is that you need and it will appear; if the amount is too high a bank draft will appear instead. The magical muggle wallet works the same way except you have two credit cards and a debit card with a one million dollar spending limit inside of it. Also, remember this one - galleon is equal to ten dollars in muggle money. Here is the money bag, the magical muggle wallet, and passport. The two credit cards, debit card, driver's license, and proof of insurance are all in the wallet," said Rookfoot, handing him the three items. "Now, to your vaults." Rookfoot then led Harry to the vault cart. After a long and fast trip filled with many turns, they finally arrived at Harry's vaults. "Just put your hand on the door and say 'I am Harry James Potter. I wish to see the money/items of my vault,'" Rookfoot told him.

Harry walked up to the vault; put his hand on the door and said "I am Harry James Potter. I wish to see the items of my vault" there was a click and the door opened. Harry was amazed at what he saw inside, but did not have time to look around. The first thing he found was Merlin's multipurpose trunk. The trunk was a lot like Moody's trunk. It had nine locks on the front of it. The first two opened to reveal storage space slightly than that of Moody's final compartment on his trunk. Harry put his own trunk in the first compartment. The next one was three times the size of the first two combined. It had several bookcases in it. Harry summoned all of the books in the vault to go into the trunk. The fourth one was a training room complete with dueling arena and six practice dummies. The next one was a potions lab. In this compartment Harry put all of the potion supplies he could find. The next three were the same size as the library compartment, but empty. The next was a kitchen. He would need to buy food for it later. The last compartment turned out to be a large bedroom chamber. It even had a bathroom. He than locked up the trunk, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. Before he walked out of the vault, he picked up a watch he saw. "I have everything I need, Rookfoot. Let's go meet the others."

Rookfoot led Harry, with his familiars behind him, to his office. When they arrived they found that Colduk and Longhur were still there. There were also six large folders on Rookfoot's desk. "We went ahead and had all of the girls wait in a private room off to the side," said Colduk. "We thought you would like to speak with them before hearing about the folders," said Longhur.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm happy with my story so far but as I get some reviews I notice a few thing I have to fix other will take care of themselves with the aid of the potion but so I can make this good

**Do you my readers want his sister to be an existing character or (smirks) do you want to see how I would work her in?**

Please send me reviews or pms on this subject also if you want certain characters together or certain plots for my story pm me and I'll see if I can work them in if not I might make a parallel story that where it actually happens (even if I have to rewrite a bit or two)


End file.
